


Wine

by Megane183



Series: Acuity [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane183/pseuds/Megane183
Summary: Through heavy eyes she saw the blue of the sky, felt the heat of the summer, and appreciated this paradise she called Korra.





	Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



Remembering her gaze, lids almost closing right over her eyes, hiding the sharpening gleam in even darker than night ...

What makes you think she hasn't started already..

Oh my.. Remembering.. 

Fingers left her mouth but brushed her thigh as she pick up her guitar pick on the floor.. Instinctively remembering their drunken night where Asami had left her squirm under the clean scent of her body lingering very deeply.. New and sad..

Sokka: "Let's play the new one"

Korra nodded and started to touch the strings, stroking lightly into her guitar accompanied by a clear smoothing wind flute..

Korra: "You are the one that I loathe.. a lump on my throat. . A bit too much to swallow.. But I can't seem to spew you out.. "

Korra made herself break free of her mesmerizing stare of deep green eyes and concentrated on her lyrics flying into memory..

Korra: "Cause every time your around. I lose sight of the ground.. I feel like I'm bound to fall..

Taking a few shots Asami sat, still gazing at her with those sky wide, sea blue eyes. She couldn't help grinning as she transferred her romantic energy to the audience.. Raava.. she was gorgeous..

Korra: "Cause you taste like wine on my tongue.. Don't know if you're good for me.. Yeah, I wasted the moment you're gone.. Don't know if you're good for me.. You're too good . You're too good for me.. Cause you taste like wine on my tongue .."

Dark brown hair and softly curved into her neck in a pale blue tee that brought out the depths in those eyes... Rhyming into her lyrical song showing off her melody, capture sultry that legs would bent beneath her...

Korra: "You are my sweetest vice.. you'll be my demise.. The one I tried to avoid.. 

Asami felt quiver, tightened her own fingers instinctively from her tone, making her heart burning in the feel of her hands on their night alone.. flame held in discomfort..helplessly taking her voice in a parallel universe.. Once her mouth parted with the fainting grasps and fantasise it was all for her.. 

Korra:"But I always find my way back to you.." 

Her colour steadily rose but still Korra held her gaze..

Korra: " Yeah I'm no stranger.. to you're lingering warmth you catch me unarmed.. I'm drenched in you're bittersweet arms.."

Asami watched through a hypnotic rhythm and her fingers wanted the crowd to disappear so she could feel her skin directly warming through her booze.. 

Korra: "Cause you taste like wine on my tongue.. Don't know if you're good for me.. Yeah, I wasted the moment you're gone.. Don't know if you're good for me.. You're too good . You're too good for me.. Cause you taste like wine on my tongue .."

It already was fast .. with every word spiralling into her mind.. She let Asami's hand go and reached across her, fingers drawing along the line of her collar bone..

Korra:"Asami.." 

Korra could not deny the fire of her touch.. Her hand slid down, pressed against her tee shirt, pulling it close to her skin, so that her breast was displayed, and Asami looked at her tight, peaking nipple. 

Asami smiled.. she didn't need to feel her heart to know her effect on Korra.. Korra closed her eyes, able to focus on nothing but her.. And there was nothing but her kiss. Asami's mouth moved hers, her tongue probing, tasting .. 

It took her two months looking for her.. and it took half a year to rely her feelings to this song.. In all Raava.. it took months more heartbreaks being in love and friend zoned by one fire girl. Fire kisses was right back hot on every drunk occasion.. 

Learning to live with someone with so many emotional boundaries for herself .. Teaching herself to be patient with kisses and caresses they hid from their love ones. It was so intense and satisfy in yet awakening to an appetite that Korra knew was for her..

Though heavy eyes she saw blue of the sky, felt the heat of summer, and all her senses appreciated this paradise she called Korra.

The weeks without her had been some of the most despairing Asami had ever spent. All she'd been able to do when not working is think about her, remembering not being able to go back to their shared home. Longing how passionately they fucked into two nights and a whole day and aching down to very marrow in her bones to see her again. She just wanted her best friend back not fuck her again and there was only one thing she knew she couldn't resist doing. 

Not talking .

Korra: "Asami... I .. don't want"

Asami watched her face damped in tears.. she longed to hold her but lingered into her sad eyes .

Korra: "I have feelings for you.."

Asami: "I know.."

Asami lips covered hers, tongue slipping hotly into her mouth. She pressed her body close into Korra's even as the tears in her eyes spilled over her cheeks..

Korra: "I don't want to lose you.. but I don't know what we are.."

Asami: " You deserve more from me.." 

Korra: " Do you love me? "

She curled into Korra on her dressing room and clung softly to her embrace..

Asami: "No.."

Korra's inner peace broke as she felt the pieces of her heart rise in tension..

Asami: "I'm in love with you"

\----

 

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0KCjvZaC2uc

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of Benin's song.. Love sometimes felt like this..


End file.
